


before i die, i'm tryna fuck you baby

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Coming Untouched, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Na Jaemin, in mark's house, it's 7 am leave me alone., lmao. yea, slight degradation, they fuck at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin’s the type to take things slow. He’s the type to tease people, to edge them for hours on end, a sly grin creeping up to his face whenever someone squirms in place. He’s the type to ask people what they’re begging for with an innocent pout on his lips, the type to ask them what they want even though he already knows what they want; He’s a teasing, slick bastard, a guy with unknown intentions, deriding undertones mixed in the batch of teasing.(He's a teasing bastard, and he knows exactly what Jeno wants. He likes having fun though, and Jeno finds the younger's teases hot.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	before i die, i'm tryna fuck you baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceJenoEyesmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/gifts).



> why am i gifting this to them ? well, u see, i am a bottom jeno enthusiast, and from what i see, they are too, and there's barely any bottom jeno smuts, especially with jaemjen, so i. i wrote this lol. for them and for the world.
> 
> songs i listened to while making this : confident by justin bieber, can't feel my legs by don toliver, 34+35 by ariana grande, wap by cardi b, goat by eric bellinger, and that one no guidance remix that's rly famous on tiktok.
> 
> i normally don't listen to shit like that (not even close, im grunge) but spotify's radio works weird so ...

Jaemin’s the type to take things slow. He’s the type to tease people, to edge them for hours on end, a sly grin creeping up to his face whenever someone squirms in place. He’s the type to ask people what they’re begging for with an innocent pout on his lips, the type to ask them what they want even though he already knows what they want; He’s a teasing, slick bastard, a guy with unknown intentions, deriding undertones mixed in the batch of teasing.

Jeno’s learned this many, many times. The first was the time when he had teased Jaemin, a small commotion… in  _ public _ . He’d been mad at Jaemin for not being fucked by the younger for a damn week, and in turn he had been teasing Jaemin for the entire time they were out, in public. He’d been brushing his fingers lightly against Jaemin’s crotch at any chance he’d been given. The night’s events had ended in Jaemin edging Jeno all night – He didn’t come until two hours of being edged.

The point is, Jaemin is a huge tease. Which is why it’s not surprising when he pushes Jeno up the wall and starts leaving slow, hot open–mouthed kisses on the expanse of his neck.

“Jaemin…” Jeno whines. He bucks his hips up to get some friction, but the younger grunts and holds them down, the act of strength making Jeno keen.

“ _Jaemin_ ,” Jeno repeats. Jaemin groans and looks up. “What?”

“Not… Now,” Jeno’s breath hitches when Jaemin stands up properly, mischief glinting in his eyes. Jaemin huffs out a laugh. “Not now? What’s wrong about fucking in a closet, hm?” Jaemin lifts his chin so the older can look up at him properly (he’s a few centimeters shorter than Jaemin, leave him alone). “You were begging for this just now, in front of our friends,” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Slut… And now suddenly you think we shouldn’t be doing this right now?”

Jeno squirms at Jaemin’s words, pants tightening with each syllable. He looks down at the floor again and whines.

“Look up at me, whore,” Jaemin hisses, grabbing onto his chin roughly and making him look up at him again. Jeno whimpers. “You wanted this. So now you’re gonna take.”   


“Pause,” Jeno gasps. Jaemin drops his dominating demeanor immediately, snaking his arms around the elder’s waist as he stares down at him, desire and love swirling in his dark eyes. Jeno blushes. “Can we… Not, fuck in here? It’s kind of suffocating. Is there a guest room or something?”

Jaemin pecks his lips. “Mh, I think so,” He sighs. “I can ask Mark? If you want,”

Jeno nods. “Please,”

Jaemin gives him one last kiss before walking out of the tight closet. Jeno sighs and slumps over the wall. When Jaemin comes back, he smiles.

“Mark said that there’s an empty guest room around here somewhere,” Jaemin clicks his tongue and grabs the elder’s hand as he leads him to the room. “I’m pretty sure he’s drunk or something, because it’s very obvious why I asked him that. Yet he just told me and gave me the key,” Jaemin grunts as he unlocks the door. “We have to be quiet. They’re still out there, y’know.”

Jeno nods as he walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. He makes grabby hands at Jaemin. “C’mere,” He pouts.

Jaemin huffs out a laugh. He closes the door, locks it, walks over to Jeno and picks him up, swapping their positions. Jaemin sits Jeno on his lap as he sits on the centre of the bed, kissing the elder’s lips languidly. Jeno sighs into the kiss, straddling Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin chuckles.

When they pull apart, Jaemin goes back to kissing Jeno’s neck, kissing him like he was before – hot, slow and open–mouthed. He licks the side of his neck, nips on it and sucks, leaving marks to bloom red and purple on the other’s neck. Jeno moans and grinds his hips onto Jaemin’s lap.

Jaemin narrows his eyes at Jeno, pulling away from his neck. “I told you to be quiet,” He hisses, blunt nails digging at the older’s squishy waist.

Jeno whimpers. “‘M sorry.”

Jaemin doesn’t respond. Instead, he slowly unbuttons Jeno’s shirt, nipping at his chest a few times here and there, fingers digging into his milky skin. Jeno pants softly, trying his hardest to bite back moans. Jaemin takes note of this, hastily undressing the both of them. “Baby’s doing so well so far,” He praises. “Look at you, being all quiet for me. How adorable.”

Jeno keens at the praise. He sits still and waits for Jaemin to pull him forward and touch him.

...But the younger doesn’t. He sits bare, in front of Jeno, a tantalizing smile on his face. Jeno huffs. “Jaemin, come on,” He whines quietly. “We don’t have all night.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Alright, pup. You’ve got a point there,”

He leans forward and spits onto Jeno’s cock, which is already leaking and twitching, begging to be touched. Jeno gasps and covers his mouth with his hands, muffling his moans. Jaemin grabs onto his cock and starts pumping it in slow, languid strokes.

“Relax,” Jaemin whispers. “Let me make you feel good.”

Jeno nods. Jaemin tugs at his cock a few more times before spitting onto his index and middle finger and prods them at Jeno’s hole, teasingly. Jeno hides his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

“‘M gonna finger you,” Jaemin grunts as he slips the fingers into his entrance. “‘Nd then you’re gonna ride me. Okay?”

Jeno nods again, too fucked out to form a coherent sentence. He muffles his whiny moans into Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin fingers him thoroughly, stretches him in all the right ways and Jeno keens, high pitched squeals muffled in Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin spanks his left asscheek, hand momentarily leaving his waist.

“Stay quiet, whore,” Jaemin hisses.

Once stretched and ready for Jaemin’s cock, Jeno sighs at the feeling of Jaemin’s fingers pulling out of him. His hole clenches around air, twitching in desperation, waiting for Jaemin to just fuck his brains out.

Jaemin presses a kiss to his neck. “This might hurt. I’m not properly lubed up,” He says as he spits on his own cock and spreads the saliva. Jeno shakes his head. “‘S okay,” He slurs. “I can take it.”

Jaemin snickers, as he presses the tip of his cock at Jeno’s hole.

When he’s all the way in, Jeno whines and leans away from the younger’s neck. Jaemin smirks up at him. “You gonna ride me now?”

Jeno nods. “Yeah,” Is the last he says before angling his hips and raising them, only to drop back down in a swift motion.

Jaemin’s cock brushes against his prostate immediately. Jeno’s head falls back, and he covers his mouth with his hands again as he starts bouncing up and down.

_Fuck_ , Jaemin feels so good inside of him. The stretch burns, and the lack of proper lubrication makes it even worse, but it’s also pleasurable. The younger’s dick brushes against his prostate, hard, with each bounce of Jeno’s hips. 

Soon after, when Jaemin starts grinding and thrusting his own hips up to meet Jeno’s pace, Jeno knows he’s close. And, shit, he’s close too, he’s about to come completely untouched just from riding Jaemin’s cock.

Jeno whines and moans softly when Jaemin grips tightly onto his waist, thrusting harder and deeper. “Fuck, Jeno– Gonna come soon–”

“Oh, oh,” Jeno shakes his head. “Fuck, me too,” He sobs. “Kiss me,”

Jaemin leans in to kiss him, long and with tongue, and when Jaemin gives a specific hard thrust, Jeno comes. Streams of white paints their chests, and he collapses onto Jaemin’s chest as the younger pulls out and comes soon after.

Jeno sighs in content and pecks Jaemin’s lips one last time before closing his eyes. “I need to sleep,” He groans. Jaemin chuckles and pecks his forehead, throwing the covers over them.

“You know we’re gonna get banned from Mark’s house because of this, right?” Jaemin asks. Jeno opens his eyes and glares at him. “I don’t care,” He shrugs.

Jaemin snickers softly and pulls the older closer. “Okay, cool. Because it’s gonna happen.”

Jeno sighs, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. Goodnight, love.”

Jaemin smiles. “Night night, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ PrinceJenoEyesmiles i hope u like this ilysm <3


End file.
